


Corset

by thecheekydragon



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Corset, Crossdressing, Fic for Art, M/M, Modern AU, boa - Freeform, bustle, feathers - Freeform, going commando, gwaine's an enabler, nurse!Merlin, red pumps
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-24
Updated: 2013-01-24
Packaged: 2017-11-26 18:17:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/653061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thecheekydragon/pseuds/thecheekydragon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur has a surprise for Merlin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Corset

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted to LJ on February 21, 2012.
> 
> Written as a companion fic for Challenge #5 at [merlin-ficart](http://merlin_ficart.livejournal.com) for [Feathers](http://altocello.livejournal.com/6497.html) by the amazing altocello

How he had ever agreed to this, Arthur couldn’t bloody fathom. 

It had been Gwaine’s idea, of course. And there had been alcohol involved. A lot of it. Still, Arthur should have had the sense to tell Gwaine to fuck off and die when they had both sobered up – or at least when Arthur had. Yet, here he was, carrying out Gwaine’s suggestion as though it were actually some kind of a brilliant idea.

He yanked at and adjusted the lacy bust of the corset, then smoothed his palms over the silky bodice. He poked a hand under the feather – what had Gwaine called it? – bustle, that was it, and contemplated the wisdom of going commando. ‘He’ll go mad for it’, Gwaine had insisted, but Arthur couldn’t help wonder if the madness would be on his end for the chafing that would likely occur. He wiggled the black silk stockings further up his thighs, man enough to admit that the silky fabric felt pretty good against his skin.

He slipped his feet into the red pumps – why Gwaine had had a pair of sized-twelve high-heeled shoes in red in the back of his closet, Arthur would never dare to ask – and eyed the black feather boa draped on the edge of the bed. Of course, Gwaine had insisted the boa would complete the whole burlesque look but Arthur wondered if it was a tad too much. With a shrug of his bared shoulder, he reached for the plume of feathers and hooked it around his neck.

Then he waited.

At half past eight, he heard the front door of the flat click open and the faint sounds of the familiar oxypas clogs on the hardwood. Arthur knew he would head to the kitchen first, rummage around in the fridge, grab a bottled water or a Pepsi, before making his way into the living room and flicking on the telly. It was his standard routine when coming home from work – to chill for an hour or so in front of the television before going to take a hot shower (or sink in a hot bath if work had been especially gruelling) then relaxing in bed with a good book. Arthur hadn’t lived with the man for almost three years without coming to know this pattern by heart.

Gwaine had said to ‘surprise him’ so Arthur waited a reasonable amount of time before making an appearance, hoping to catch him on route from the kitchen to the living room. He glanced down at his sultry attire, took a deep encouraging breath, and quietly opened the bedroom door. Arthur peaked out and could see him – his navy blue scrubs on his lean frame making him stand out from the kitchen – closing the door of the refrigerator. While his back was still turned, Arthur slunk – if one could slunk in a corset, boa and high heels – out of the bedroom and strutted his way across the living room toward the kitchen, thankful for the big area rug that served to dull the click of his pumps.

He was coming around the kitchen island on route to the living room, clutching a bottle of water, when Arthur – in all his burlesque glory – appeared before him. Arthur watched as Merlin stopped dead in his tracks, his eyes going wide, his jaw dropping. The water bottle – thankfully plastic and still unopened – dropped to the floor with a thud.

Arthur grimaced. “I look ridiculous, don’t I?” he groused, vowing to make Gwaine’s life a living hell for coaxing him into this. Gwaine was an idiot.

Merlin had not taken his eyes off him. “Um,” he said, clearing his throat, “No. You look...um...” He seemed to be struggling with his words. “You look – _fuck_ – you look damn _hot_.”

It took a second for Arthur to realize what Merlin was saying and to match it with Merlin’s dilated pupils, gaping expression, and anticipatory lip-licking. Merlin was turned on. Very turned on if the flush on his cheekbones and beginning bulge in his scrub pants were any indication. 

Arthur made a come-hither gesture – which he would adamantly deny in the morning – enticing Merlin to come to him. Merlin did, keeping his gaze and attention on Arthur, forgetting all about the water bottle he had dropped on the floor.

Arthur pulled off the boa as Merlin got closer and looped it around his partner’s neck, gently pulling him closer until the gap between them was minimal. Merlin’s hands came around Arthur’s hips, playfully wandering, then snaking up under the feather bustle. His eyebrows shot up and his breath hitched as his palms groped then settled on Arthur’s firm, smooth cheeks. He would happily keep Merlin’s hands there forever if he could, but Arthur had a few other plans for Merlin’s hands this evening – along with his lips, his tongue, his perfect cock...

Merlin took his mouth hotly, his kiss lustful and needy. Arthur moaned into his mouth, sliding his tongue in to meet Merlin’s wet and demanding one. Yep – Merlin was definitely turned on.

“So I take it you like?” Arthur whispered teasingly against Merlin’s mouth, biting down gently on his bottom lip.

“Oh fuck yeah,” Merlin responded, yanking Arthur’s hips forward to press their erections together. His mouth returned to Arthur’s and it was all wet heat, making Arthur picture then want Merlin’s beautiful bow lips wrapped around his cock, spreading that heat and wetness over the head and up and down his shaft.

But tonight was Merlin’s night, not his. Arthur wanted it to be all about Merlin tonight and he planned on having Merlin bend him over their bed – bustle lifted – and fucking him long and hard. Well, Arthur thought, maybe it was about him too – both of them.

“Let’s say we take this into the bedroom,” Arthur invited, doing his best to pull his mouth away from Merlin’s glorious lips. He cocked an eyebrow. “Unless you’d rather settle in with a good book,” he teased.

Merlin growled – yes, _growled_ – and bit Arthur’s shoulder. Arthur didn’t think that was very becoming of someone who was a nurse, but he readily excused Merlin because Merlin was lust-addled and horny. And so was Arthur.

“Bedroom. Now,” Merlin managed to gasp out.

Arthur chuckled softly. He took Merlin’s hands from his buttocks, linking his fingers through one, and led Merlin to the bedroom.

Later – much later, when they lay in bed, completely exhausted and pleasantly sated, Arthur still in his corset and stockings, Merlin with the boa around his neck and nothing more, Arthur had a revelation:

Maybe Gwaine wasn’t such an idiot, after all. In fact, Gwaine, Arthur admitted, just might be fucking _brilliant_.


End file.
